A Mysterious Parent
by HarrehPottah196
Summary: Harry and James live together, but how does James feel about his father not telling him of his other parent? He decides to find out with Slytherin Kevin Nott, and cousins Rose and Hugo Weasley when he enters Hogwarts. How does Harry feel about their knowledge?


"Daddy, when are we leaving?" James said. He's excited to start Hogwarts this year. All of his older "cousins" have started. This year, him and Hugo Weasley will be starting. Rosie was already in her third year.

His father groaned. "James Scorpius Potter, it's 6 am. We don't have to get up until eight, at the earliest."

"But, Daaaaddyyyyy!" James whined.

"All right, all right. I'll be down in a minute," his father grumbled and started to get out of bed.

"Okay, Daddy!"

A couple of minutes later, they started to make chocolate chip pancakes.

"I can see you're excited to start Hogwarts, son," his father smiled at him.

James smiled. "Yeah, I am! I can't wait to meet Headmaster Percy Weasley and Filch and Peeves and McGonagall and Slughorn and everyone you did, Daddy! Well, except the dead ones, obviously..."

His father paused. "Yeah. Not everyone died, though. Some went insane from what they saw. Others disappeared. Others just... left."

James could see that his dad was in a place way back when. "What happened, Daddy? I know that you're hurt. You have been since I can remember. What's making you so upset, Daddy?"

His dad took a deep breath and replied, "I'll tell you about it when you're older. You'll understand more then."

James nodded and went back to making breakfast.

After they ate, Harry and James started packing James's things for Hogwarts. They went shopping in Diagon Alley a couple of weeks after James got his Hogwarts letter. He had a holly and unicorn hair wand. Ollivander said that it was the same wood as his father's first wand was. He beamed at that.

After James packed, he got a shower and looked in the mirror. He could definately see parts of his father in him. His unruly raven-black hair. His whole face, basically. But there are two things that his father doesn't have that he does. Silvery-grey eyes and good eyesight.

He's always wondered about his other parent, but he never bothered his father with the question. They could have died, divorced him, left him, or something else equally horrible. He didn't want to bring back more terrible memories on his dad. He always sees him playing with a ring on his finger. He never asked about it. He figured that his father's dealt with enough in his lifetime; he doesn't need to relive his misery.

"James, I'm so proud of you. You've became such a great young man. Just look at you. Heading off to Hogwarts," his father beamed at him.

"Thanks, Daddy. I'll miss you!" James exclaimed.

"I'll miss you, too, James." He smiled and then gave his son a hug. "I love you. Have a good year at Hogwarts. Don't forget to owl me."

"Don't worry, I won't, Daddy. I love you, too." James got out of his father's embrace and grabbed his trunk and snowy-white owl just like the one his father used to have. He smiled at him. "Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, James. Have fun!"

Ron came rushing over to James. "Wotcher, James! Have a good year at Hogwarts! Make sure to be a Gryffindor! If not, your father will disinherit you for sure." He grinned at Harry, who just groaned.

"You know what I said, James. As long as you feel the house is good for you-"

"Blah, blah, blah, Harry. Just don't be a Slytherin, James," Ron grinned and then sauntered off.

Harry started chuckling. "Just have fun, James. Don't worry about anything. You'll be perfectly fine there."

"Thanks, Daddy. Goodbye!" he said as he started to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

He went to go search for Hugo and Rosie, and it didn't take very long. Their red hair stood out like black in a snowstorm.

"Hey, guys!" James shouted after them. "Mind if I join you?"

Rosie smiled. "Of course not!" She opened the compartment door for James to walk through.

"So, what house do you want to be in, James?" Hugo asked once James was all settled in.

James thought for a moment. "I think I want to be in Gryffindor. I'd be cool to be in the same room my dad was in. What about you, Hugo?"

"I wanna be in Gryffindor, too. Or maybe Ravenclaw like Miss Brilliant over here," Hugo nudged Rosie, and she blushed.

"Well, James, I think that you would be a nice Hufflepuff, actually. And, before you say anything, I would like to note that they are not all that bad. I have a couple of Hufflepuff friends. And Gryffindor," Rosie said proudly.

Hugo laughed almost bitterly. "What about Slytherin?"

She bit her lip. "Well, they're not easy to get along with. They're better than their parents were, but not by much. Especially the Notts, Crabbes, and Goyles. I heard that Pansy Parkinson married Theodore Nott and had a couple of kids. I've heard about all of them, and it's not good. Dad says that Slytherins are evil, right, Hugo?" Hugo nodded.

"I heard that Draco Malfoy was the worst," Rosie continued. "He was a Death Eater when he was only in his sixth year here. He was involved in Dumbledore's murder and the Death Eaters' attack in early 1997. The Malfoys are just all terrible." She shook her head in disdain. "Dad always said that every Weasley hated every Malfoy, and vice-versa. Now, well, there's no more Malfoys to hate. Narcissa and Lucius died in Azkaban, and I heard that Draco died right along with them, but I'm not positive. I know he's dead, though."

"And who, may I ask, told you all of this rubbish?" James asked snidely. He's always heard from his father that the Malfoys were just misunderstood.

Rosie looked scandalized. "Well, mostly books and Natasha. Why?"

"Well, I just think that the Malfoys were just misunderstood is all. Whatever." He stood up abruptly. "I'm going to meet some new people. Catch you guys later." He left with concerned eyes looking at him. He didn't know what made him defend the Malfoys, but he just had a feeling about them. Like they were important to him or something.

He didn't know where he was going, but he started walking aimlessly around the train. He occasionally popped his head in some compartments to say hello to people he recognised. He also bought a Chocolate Frog, containing Harry Potter's card. He never saw one of these, so he sat down and started reading what the public thinks about his father.

"Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby, and then again when he was only seventeen. His actions saved many Muggles' and Muggle-borns' lives. He is currently Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic."

That's all they could say about his father? Pathetic, James thought. He tossed the card into the rubbish bin and started to eat his Chocolate Frog. He was starting to get bored, so he headed back to the compartment Hugo and Rosie were in.

He saw many people walking along the train. He saw Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws alike. He also saw a few first years as well.

When he got back to the compartment, Rosie and Hugo were thankfully there.

"Hey, guys," James said with a sheepish smile.

Rosie beckoned him to sit next to her.

"Listen, guys, I'm sorry I-"

"No need for apologies, James. It's okay," Hugo said with a smile.

James let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Did you guys ever hear of Severus Snape?"

Rosie answered almost immediately. "Yes, I have. Severus Snape was a spy for Dumbledore. He used to be the Head of Slytherin House until he became Headmaster in 1997 when the Death Eaters took over Hogwarts. Why?"

James shrugged. "Oh, nothing inparticular. My dad said that he was the bravest man he ever knew. I think that's great."

"That's- We better get changed into our robes now, guys! We're almost there!" Rosie exclaimed. They all started to put their robes on. When they finished, they felt the train start to slow down and then finally stop. They all got out, and Hugo and James followed Hagrid over to the lake, where they went to Hogwarts by boat. Rosie went with all of the other students.

James has never seen Hogwarts before. He couldn't wait to get Sorted. He hoped he was a Gryffindor like his dad was.

All of the first years lined up in the front of the Great Hall. Everyone quieted when Headmaster Weasley stood up.

"Welcome back, everyone, and welcome new students! First off, I would like to introduce our new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor July." A short, chubby man stood up and said, "Thank you," in a Russian accent while everyone clapped. He seemed to be joyful, James thought.

"As always, the Forbidden Forest is not allowed to be explored by anyone. If you need any help with anything, let me know. Other than that, have a great year everyone! Let's make this one memorable!" He finished with a smile.

"Now, on with our new students! First up, Abbot, Jamie!"

She walked through the first years and plopped down on the chair. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and covered most of her face. After a bit, it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and she walked over to a cheering Hufflepuff table.

After a while, "Crabbe, Michael" was called. The Sorting Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Goyle, Tiffany" was called a while after. The Hat also shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Kaczynski, Summer." A little brown-haired girl sat on the seat, and the Sorting Hat covered her eyes. The Hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

He also heard "Nott, Kevin" called. The Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, James." His eyes widened, and he went to the seat and sat on it carefully. When the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, it covered his eyes. It started talking to him.

"Ahh, some great potential. Much potential, indeed. Hufflepuff would do you no good. Neither would Ravenclaw. I'm on the border between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both of your parents were one."

"So my other parent was a Slytherin?" James asked in his head.

The Sorting Hat chuckled. "Of course, my boy. How couldn't you know-"

"DON'T TELL ME!" James almost said.

"Hmm... Better be... SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted the last word.

He stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table, not glancing in the direction of Hugo. He knew what he'd see, anyways.

He was greeted by tons of smiling Slytherins. They all seemed happy to have the son of Harry Potter in their house. That made James relieved. He thought that they would hate them because his father defeated Voldemort.

He sat next to Tiffany, Kevin, and Michael. They all smiled at him. Maybe being in Slytherin wasn't such a bad thing. After all, his other parent was in Slytherin. At least that's what the Sorting Hat said.

He greeted the oncoming new Slytherins with smiles, like everyone else. He knew that Rosie was wrong when she said that every Slytherin was evil. He thought the exact opposite, in fact.

Then, "Weasley, Hugo" was called. Percy gave his nephew a small smile before McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. Only a few moments later, the Sorting Hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" He saw Hugo beaming as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. He caught James's eye and smiled a bit at him. At least it was better than a sneer, James thought.

Everyone ate dinner and then headed to their dormatories. The first years were lead by their house's prefects. James ended up being with Kevin, Michael, Timothy Zabini, and Andrew Lestrange.

When James got unpacked, he took in the view of the Slytherin dungeons. It didn't have much natural light, but that is not very likely considering it's under a lake. Everything was decorated in green and silver. It looked just like the Gryffindor rooms had. He saw some of his dad's old photos from his Hogwarts days. His dad said that Hogwarts was rebuilt the same way it was before the war started.

His father gave him two things to use during his time at Hogwarts; an Invisibility Cloak and a map of Hogwarts. He hasn't used them yet, but he knows how to.

He might as well use them now. He could find where Rosie and Hugo are.

He took out the old parchment and pointed his wand at it, saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Surprisingly, it started to work. It said, "Messers Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs are proud to present: The Marauder's Map." James gaped at it. He knew who all of these people were. They are all dead now.

Moony was Remus Lupin, a werewolf who married Nymphadora Tonks, and had a child named Teddy. They both died before they could take care of him. His father helped to raise Teddy, since he was his godfather. James knows Teddy very well now.

Padfoot was Sirius Black, his father's godfather. He was a black dog animagus. He died before his father could live with him. Well, technically, he got shot with a Stunner by Bellatrix Lestrange and then fell into a mysterious veil.

Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, the traitor to his grandparents. He framed innocent Muggles' and his own death on Padfoot. He got away by turning into his rat animagus.

Prongs was James Potter, his grandfather who died saving his father from a psychopath. His dad always speaks fond of him and his grandmother, Lily Evans. Harry never got to know them, but James could tell that he still missed not having parents when growing up. That's probably why he stayed with James.

James opened the map to find, indeed, a full map of Hogwarts. He could see himself sitting in his dormatory. He could see Rosie in hers. He could see Hugo in his. He could see wheee everyone was, and nobody even knew. He thought that was amazing.

He heard the dorm door open and he said, "Mischief managed," before shoving the parchment into his bag. He hope the person walking in didn't see it. But, alas, they did. Dang it.

"What's that you're shoving in your trunk, Potter?" Michael asked with a sneer. Perhaps not all Slytherins are all peaches and cream.

"Just a piece of parchment," James said warily.a

"Oh yeah? Let me see," Michael said.

James handed him the paper and watched Michael examine it. "See, I told you, just a piece of old parchment."

He saw Michael's face turn into a grin. "So, you wouldn't mind if I, perhaps, burned it?"

James bit his lip. "That's not exactly the best thing to do."

"Of course it's not!" Michael smiled evilly. "Because it's magical and worth something."

James challenged him with his stare. "Maybe it is... Maybe it isn't. Why would you trust a Slytherin with information like that, hmm?" James smirked.

He smirked even more when Michael glared at him. "So, you want to play the Slytherin game, Potter? I don't think you'll stand a chance. You were raised by a Gryffindor. How is he supposed to know about Slytherin ways? It's amazing you even got Sorted in here. You're lucky, all right, Potter. Too lucky, if I must say."

James just shrugged. "Well, my other parent was a Slytherin."

Michael gaped. "You mean-"

James interrupted him. "Yes, Harry Potter married a Slytherin. Or something like that, I don't know every detail. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell anybody. It's my-"

"You would tell the Weasels, would you not?" Michael said with a sneer.

"How dare yo-"

"How dare I nothing. The blood traitors are the reason that the best Slytherin pureblooded family in the wizarding world won't continue," Michael raised his nose in the air.

"When, exactly, did this happen?" James asked, trying not to show his curiosity.

"Well, your father and the Weasels all hated my father's friend, Draco Malfoy. He was only the heir of the Malfoy family. He didn't have any children. Never did. The Weasels and your father put him into Azkaban after the war was over. My father told me that Malfoy was tortured to death there, along with his father and his mother. Sad story, really," Michael frowned. "Anyways, my point is that even though your other mysterious long-gone parent was a Slytherin, you aren't one. You were raised with Gryffindor traits, that's that. You're in the wrong place, Potter." And with that, Michael tossed the map on James's bed and started to get ready for bed.

James thought about it. Michael was right, he couldn't be in Slytherin. He wasn't cut out for it. Rosie said he'd be a good Hufflepuff, the exact opposite of a Slytherin. He grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink, and wrote;

Dear Dad,

I'm a Slytherin. How did I even end up here? Everyone hates me because of you putting the Malfoys in Azkaban and having them tortured to death or because I'm not fit. Is it possible to switch houses? Rosie said I'd be a good Hufflepuff.

Hugo got Sorted into Gryffindor. I'm glad for him, but I could have been with him. I just got stuck with the people who hate me because of the past. I thought you said that everyone let it go, Daddy? But they didn't, and it hurts.

Love,  
James

By the end of the letter, James was angry. Why DID he have to be a Slytherin? Why didn't he take Uncle Ron's advice? He was ashamed of himself. How could anyone, let alone Harry Potter, want a Slytherin as a child? Why couldn't he have just been a Gryffindor; or a Ravenclaw; or a Hufflepuff. Too bad he didn't know who his other parent was. Then he could really show everyone he was a Slytherin.

He tied the parchment onto Megan's leg, and she soared off.

The next morning, Kevin was waiting for James after he woke up. He was staring curiously at James before speaking. "You know, you look like a Malfoy. With their silver eyes..." he trailed off. "Everything else is your father's."

James grinned. Kevin smiled and said, "It's so weird.. My dad has tons of pictures of the Malfoys. It's like your other parent could be Malfoy... But from what I hear, Draco didn't have a child.. I dunno... We should look into it!"

"Okay. I can invite my cousin, Rosie Weasley. She's a Ravenclaw and she will be able to help us find information," James said cautiously.

Kevin's smile faltered. "The little Weas-"

"DON'T call her that," James warned.

Kevin turned defensive. "I was going to say 'Weasley'. The little Weasley girl, I can learn to live with. The boy might be a little harder."

"Oh," was all James managed.

They started going to the Great Hall, eager for their mail from their parents. James was a bit nervous as he sat down with his fellow Slytherins and saw Megan flying towards him. He gulped. The letter said:

James,

It's okay you're in Slytherin! You know what I said. And don't be mad at yourself or anyone else. If people start it with you, I give you full permission to knock their brains out. They're just jealous, is all.

You're one of the most powerful wizards in your year. If you didn't know that, you do now. And I'm not just saying that because I was the most powerful wizard of MY age and it rubbed off. It's all you, James. Just remember that.

Love,  
Dad

James smiled, but was curious as to why he mentioned that. Most powerful wizard in his year, eh? He does have Harry Potter, conquerer of Voldemort, as a father! No wonder why people are so mean to him! It all made sense now. They were JEALOUS of him! Duh!

He wrote back;

Thanks, Daddy. Love you! Can't wait to see you for Christmas!

-James

When James finished breakfast, he went into Potions class with Professor Slughorn. He was excited for classes to start this year.

"Now, settle down, children." Slughorn said. "Today, we will be talking about what we will learn this year in Potions class." As he droned on, James thought about what Kevin had said earlier.

Maybe Draco Malfoy was his other parent, but his father was too embarassed to mention it. Or maybe he wasn't ready to talk about what had happened to him. But, if he really loved Draco enough to have a child with him, then he wouldn't have tortured Draco and sent him to Azkaban like James has heard. Maybe other parents don't want to tell their kids the truth because they're afraid of it.

As James was lost in his mind, Slughorn called on him. More than once. James snapped out of it when he heard a slamming noise. "For Merlin's sake, James! Please pay attention. I cannot have you slacking off. Your father would be ashamed."

At that, James sunk into his chair. That was a low blow for the first day of school. James sighed. This was going to be a long day.

After his classes, James met up with Kevin and Rosie in the library to start their search. When he got there, he saw that Kevin and Rosie were already chatting pleasantly. He smiled. "Hey Rosie. Hey Kevin."

"Hey James," they both said.

"I've already looked up some things on Malfoy, James. It doesn't mention your dad other than the fact that he hated him at his time here. Nothing about after the war. It's actually pretty weird. I dunno..." Rosie ranted. James calmed her a bit.

"Geez, Rosie. It's okay you didn't find anything about him and my dad. Do you have any pictures of Malfoy? We could see the trait similarities easier like that." James suggested.

Rosie nodded and proceeded to get a picture of Draco for him. She found one in her pile of information and put it next to James' face to examine the similarities. Kevin examined as well.

After a while, Rosie set the picture down, looking at Kevin to see if he had made the same conclusion. He nodded.

"Well, James, I think that Malfoy could very well be your other father. No other family in all of wizarding history has eyes like you and them. None. I did my research. We could start on Malfoy to see what we get." Rosie concluded. James smiled.

"Well, at least we have a lead. Better than nothing. He was a Slytherin after all. The Sorting Hat said that my other parent was one. And he mentioned that I should have heard of him. Because he's a Malfoy is the obvious answer." James said.

"Hey, guys, do you think that if we asked other people that knew your dad and/or Malfoy well that they would know anything about a relationship?" Kevin suggested.

"That's a great idea! We should ask McGonagall first. She's been around for about as long as Dumbledore was by now," Rosie suggested.

"But she's the Head of Gryffindor House, and none of us are Gryffindors." Kevin pointed out. James and Rosie grinned. "Hugo's a Gryffindor."

"Hey, Hugo!" James called after a Charms class. "Do you think that you could help Rosie, Kevin, and me with some research on my other parent?"

Hugo looked a bit shocked, but agreed.

James grinned. "Great. Meet us all at the library tonight at 7. We need to discuss tons!" And, with that, James strode over to his Herbology class.

At 7, everyone was ready for the meeting about the mysterious Malfoy.

"Hugo, I'm glad that you could make it. We all are. We need you to help us investigate," James started.

"We were wondering if you could arrange a meeting with McGonagall for us all. We want to ask her some questions about Harry and Malfoy's relationship, if they were still enemies after the war. And, before you ask, we're not asking Harry about this because James feels that Harry doesn't want to relive the misery that he probably went through. I mean, something bad must've happened if he didn't tell James about it. He told James everything about Voldemort's defeat, but nothing of his other parent," Rosie explained.

Hugo thought about it for a moment. "Are you sure that you're looking into the right person, Rose? I mean, sure, James looks like Malfoy and Harry's child, but they hated each other for their whole time at Hogwarts. They can't just push that away and make James," Hugo reasoned.

"Well, maybe they thought that the rivalry was childish and they forgave each other. Then they started to fall in love with each other because they still had the same passion that they fought with. Just in a different light," Kevin suggested. "I mean, it is pretty plausible."

Everyone nodded.

"So it's settled then, Hugo? Are you in?" James asked hopefully.

Hugo smiled. "I'm in."

Within a week, they had a meeting with McGonagall. She said that she noticed a growing friendship between the two after the battle. Kevin was correct in saying that they got over their rivalry and became friends. She didn't mention any romantic connection between the two.

Over the next month, they had a meeting with many professors of the past. Even the Headmaster. Their last resource was Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid." James said when he entered Hagrid's hut. He wanted to be alone so he could get more information. Plus, Hagrid trusted him like he trusted his father.

"James! Nice ter see yeh here! Come sit! Wanna cuppa tea?" Hagrid offered.

"No thanks, Hagrid. I was wondering if I could find anything out about my other parent." James started off casually.

Hagrid gave him a funny look. "Yer dad said not ter say nothin..."

"Well, Hagrid, who do I look like?" James questioned.

"Well, yeh look like Harry. Yeh got everything. Not his eyesight, though. Merlin bless yeh if yeh did." At that, both James and Hagrid laughed. "Yeh have Malfoy's eyes, though." Hagrid's eyes widened. "I wasn't supposed ter say that."

James smirked on the inside. He decided to cut to the chase. "So... You're saying that Malfoy is my other father?"

"No! No, I... Alright. He is. Don't tell yer dad I told yeh," Hagrid warned.

"Thanks, Hagrid. I won't. I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay. G'bye, James!"

"Bye Hagrid!"

As James walked back to Hogwarts, he couldn't wait to tell Rosie, Kevin, and Hugo. He told Kevin as soon as he went into his dorm. He penned a quick owl to both Rosie and Hugo telling them the news. They were all excited and agreed to meet again tomorrow to discuss things. They needed sleep now.

Thankfully, the next day was Saturday. They all met in the library.

"Well, now that we know for certain that Malfoy is my other parent, then we can conclude that he didn't die in Azkaban or get tortured by my dad. If they could love each other enough that they could have me, then my dad certainly wouldn't have let that happen. And we all know he had, and still has, the power to do that. He did defeat the crazy fake pureblood once and for all," James started.

"But, James, what if it was just a one-time fling between the two?" Rosie asked. "I mean that they just.. Err, I don't want to give you the talk now. You'll understand later. But what if Malfoy just up and left your dad after they conceived you?"

James thought about it. "Well, it was in their past history to hate each other." He sighed. There went his idea.

Kevin looked up all of a sudden. "Guys, wait! I remember that I read something about wizard pregnancies! Okay, well, I remember that they both have to have a lot of power to do it. I mean, both of them were probably the two most powerful wizards alive. And, they also had to love each other unconditionally."

Rosie looked shocked. "I... I think I remember that, too. I just forgot, I guess."

"Hey, guys, I have an idea." Everyone looked expectantly at James as he took a deep breath. "I think that we should try to owl Malfoy and ask him about some things. Like how he felt about my dad and vice-versa. I mean, we're not gonna get any information out of anyone else any time soon. So, why not ask Malfoy? Even if we have no clue where he's located. We could always use a school owl to deliver it." One by one, they all nodded.

"But, how are we gunna ask him? You don't just start bombarding him with questions." Hugo pointed out.

James thought for a bit. "Well, if he loved my dad, then he must love me. I am a part of him and my dad. A symbol of their love, I guess. What'll go wrong?"

Nobody said anything. So, James pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. "How about we start it like this..."

And then, the four started the letter to the mysterious Draco Malfoy.

Dear Draco Malfoy,

Hello. I hope that you can reply. You see, I would like you to help me fix my dad. He's never been fully happy. I wish that I could fix him, but it seems I cannot. Whatever I do, it's not good enough. I heard from someone that you're my other father. I don't know for sure, but one look at my eyes and you can see that I'm a Malfoy. It's pretty cool, actually. Here's the deal, though. I have no clue at all what happened between you and my dad. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever ask him because he's so stubborn he probably won't even say a word about it. He hasn't said anything. I wish he did. But, then again, I wouldn't want him to go through the pain again. Maybe that's why he didn't tell me. I hope that you understand and, if possible, can write back to me. I hope this delivered.

-James Scorpius Potter

Everyone looked happy about the quality of the letter and went to the owlery to send it. They had high hopes when the owl flew off. Hopefully Malfoy will receive the letter and reply to it.

Two mornings later, an owl appeared in front of James's plate. He looked up at Kevin and over to Rosie and Hugo. They all gave him an encouraging look. So, he opened it.

Dear James,

He's been bent out of shape? I'm sorry you got all mixed up into this. It's amazing he didn't tell you yet, with you going to Hogwarts now. If you would like, I could tell you some things. Just don't expect me to be happy when I tell you the story. I haven't told anyone since my parents passed on.

-Draco Malfoy

James gaped until Kevin asked him what it said. He just gave him the parchment for him to read. After he did, he was gaping as well. They all needed to discuss this later. James caught Rosie and Hugo's eyes and nodded to each of them.

Later, in the library, James gave the letter for Rosie and Hugo to read. They gaped as well.

"At least he knows that you're in Hogwarts this year. That shows he's cared. And when he said that he didn't tell anyone after his parents died means that he didn't have anyone to tell. He's been lonely, and thats why I think he offered so quickly. So he could get into the world of people for a bit." Rosie quickly concluded. "And he's obviously bummed out that your dad's been upset. That shows he still cares. I don't know what happened. Maybe we could tell him to Firecall you?"

"Yeah. Alone, though. Not that I don't trust you guys, it's just that I think he'd feel a little bombarded with all of you. I'll ask him to Firecall the Slytherin common room. At least he'll be happy about me being a Slytherin." James smiled. He quickly pulled out some parchment and a quill again.

Do you think that you could Firecall the Slytherin common room?

-JSP

James smiled as he tied the letter to the school owl's leg. He could finally talk about this with someone who's willing to share information. An hour later he got a reply.

Sure. 8:00 tomorrow night?

-DM

Yeah. That'll work.

-JSP

At 8:00 sharp the next day, James heard the fire flare up to show Draco Malfoy's face in the flames. James smiled and sat in front of the fire. He was glad that nobody was going to be in here for a good two hours. Kevin knew a Slytherin prefect and made them organise a meeting within all of Slytherin House. About what, James didn't care. The best part was that nobody would care to notice that James wasn't attending.

"Hello, James. You look just like Harry. Except for your eyes. And thank Merlin you didn't get his poor eyesight." Draco grinned. James smiled back.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Mr. Malfoy-"

"Please, call me Draco. It sounds like you're talking to my father."

"Draco. I was wondering... What made you and my dad stop your hatred and love each other?"

"Well, I don't know exactly. But, I'll tell you this. Your father is a stubborn Gryffindor." James giggled a bit. "We first ended the childish rivalry after the war. We said and accepted apologies. After that, things just seemed to get better and better." Draco smiled.

"How?"

"We started being friends. We hung out a lot. Often with Ron and Hermione. I assume you know them well. Then it became more... Just us. Then one thing led to another... And we fell in love... Marriage and everything great." Draco smiled a bit.

"But, if you married him, then why did you leave?" James questioned with a frown. Draco sighed.

"Well, I thought about it a lot before I told Harry anything. And I knew it was the truth. I didn't want to raise you." James gasped and immediately became hurt.

"No! No! No! I didn't want to raise you because I knew that I would turn into my father when I was parenting. And that's not a good thing. At all." Draco looked like he was in his childhood memories, so James didn't interrupt.

Draco shook his head to clear them. "Anyways, I wanted you to have better than that. Harry tried to convince me that he could help as much as he could. But with him being at work all of the time... I couldn't do it. Even with his love and support to you and me I knew that I couldn't do it. I actually tried babysitting children at an orphanage. Harry wanted me to. I got fired the next day." Draco took a shaky breath. "So, one day, I just left, leaving him a note saying that I'm sorry. And... I- I am. I just..." Draco sniffed a bit. He closed his eyes to compose himself. When he opened them, he looked straight into James's eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I was so weak. I'm sorry that I dbouted myself. And, most of all, I'm sorry that I left you and your father. It was cowardly and stupid to do so. I only hope that you and maybe even your father can forgive me for my wrongdoings."

James thought about it for a while. Draco was a coward. He was weak. He was stupid. But he's his other father, and, from what James has just heard right now, he's also very sorry. Maybe he deserves a second chance. Everyone does.

"I- I forgive you. I don't know how my dad'll do, but I forgive you. Everyone deserves a second chance." James smiled at his father. And he smiled back.

"Thank you," Draco said softly.

"You're welcome. Do you think that I could get my dad to forgive you as well?" James asked, his voice also at a quiet tone.

Draco chuckled softly. "I don't know, James, but it's worth a shot." He smiled a bit.

"Great. Well, let's get it started then! I just have one more question." James smirked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Umm... I'm in France."

"Why?"

"Well, if I was going to leave, then I wouldn't stay in England, now would I?"

"Yeah, but why France?"

"My family is rooted from here. I thought it might be a bit more calming. And I know French."

"Where in France?"

"This little town down by the most southern border. It's not fun. But I didn't want you to end up like me when I was a kid. Harry would've killed me." He shook his head.

"I want you to come back into our family. I wasn't kidding when I said that my dad hasn't been fully happy."

Draco laughed a bit. "Do you think that he'll let me in after all of this? Are you nuts?"

"Maybe. I'm serious, though. I could ask him about you over Christmas break. I don't know if he'll go for it, but what'll be the worst that could happen? And I'll tell you if he says anything good and/or bad. I'll make sure to write to you. I promise." James looked into Draco's eyes with sincerity. Draco smiled.

"Okay. I'm able to Apparate to England from here in a matter of seconds."

"Great! You would come back if I told you that my dad has missed you over the years, wouldn't you?" James asked seriously.

"In a heartbeat." Draco replied sincerely.

James smiled. "Good. Because I think that you might need to. Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, my son. I'm glad you're a Slytherin. Gryffindor wouldn't have done you any good." Draco smirked before he cut off the Firecall. James thought about it a bit, but couldn't get what Draco was aiming for in telling him that. Oh well. He'll think about it in the morning.

The next couple of months before Christmas were as uneventful as ever. James told Kevin, Rosie, and Hugo all about his chat with Draco Malfoy. They were all excited. All they needed to know now was if Harry still loves Draco as much as Draco still, obviously, loves him. James would have to get to that over the break.

"I hope that everyone had a good semester at Hogwarts. Remember, if you are going back to your home during the break, then make sure to board the Hogwarts Express at eleven o'clock tomorrow. Have a wonderful Christmas everyone. And a happy new year, too," Headmaster Weasley finished. Everyone clapped, and with a wave of his wand, food appeared on everyone's plates.

"You know, I really hope that this'll all work out for you, James." Kevin said.

"Yeah, me too. As long as my dad still feels the same, then we could be a truly happy family." James smiled a bit.

"You know, I'm usually never one to be happy for someone else. I guess it's my family that put it in me. But, I'm actually really glad that you at least have the opportunity to make your dad happy again," Kevin smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." James smiled back at him before digging into the pre-Christmas meal.

On the Hogwarts Express, James and Kevin met up with Rosie and Hugo. They all shared a compartment, chatting about their Christmas traditions at their houses. Before they knew it, they were off the Hogwarts Express.

James ran into his father's arms. "Hi, Daddy! I missed you! I wish you could've been there! It was so much fun! We flew on brooms, made potions, learned new spells, I made new friends-" He started.

"Woah, woah, there! No need to bombard me with words." Both James and his dad laughed. "Come on, now. Let's go. Say goodbye to your friends."

James hugged Rosie, Hugo, and Kevin, promising to owl them about the results. They all beamed and told him good luck. After he bid all of them goodbye, he went back to his dad.

"I'm ready now, Daddy! Let's go!"

His dad smiled fondly as he ruffled his son's hair. "All right, let's go."

As they were walking out of King's Cross Station, James remembered something. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever break rules when you were in Hogwarts?"

His dad laughed. "All the time. I was upset for doing it, though, because I thought that my father didn't break any rules. It turned out that he was just like me. Why? Are you breaking any rules?" He smiled.

"Well... Not really." James confessed a bit awkwardly.

He could see his dad was in thought. He waited for a bit.

"You know, I have to tell you something when we get home. I should've told you before." His dad shook his head and sighed. The rest of the way home was silent.

When they got home, Harry sat James down on the couch and Harry got his serious face on.

"Look, James. I should've told you this long before you even went to Hogwarts." Harry sighed and ran his hands through his already messy hair. "You have another father, but he left before you were born."

James decided to play an innocent kid who knew nothing of this at all. "Who was it, Daddy?" Innocent question. Right?

"Draco Malfoy..."

James fake gasped. His dad wouldn't know it was fake. "But, I thought that you guys hated each other! That's what all of the history books say! Why are they teaching us lies?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know. I thought that someone would at least tell you. Or the books would. I guess not. Hmm..."

"But how? Why?" James asked.

Harry smiled. "I don't know, honestly. Well, first we en

ded the childish rivalry after the war. We said and accepted apologies. After that, things just seemed to get better and better. He hung out with Hermione, Ron, and me. Then I took a bit of initiative and made it just us most of the time. Then fate took over and we fell in love and got married. Then I told him that I was going to have you, and he kind of went crazy. He thought that he would turn into the parent his father was. And he hated that idea. So I told him to test it out by volunteering at an orphanage. He got fired the next day. After that, he got so discouraged that he cried almost every night. He was so heartbroken that he couldn't raise you like he wanted to. So, one day, he left. He left a note saying 'I'm sorry.' I tried looking for him after that, but after you were born, I couldn't look anymore. I had Ron and Hermione look for me. They had no luck and we gave up after your first birthday." James noticed the beginning of tears in his dad's eyes.

"All of the books said that you, Ron, and Hermione tortured him to death in Azkaban," James pointed out.

Harry looked up into James's eyes. "Really? That's actually pretty comical, if you ask me." He chuckled a bit. James didn't bother to ask why.

"Do you think that he's dead?"

Harry took a while to reply. "I can't be sure..." he started slowly. "But I can be sure that I hope he isn't."

"Why?"

"Because even though he left, I still hope that he'll come back some day."

"But why?"

Harry chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?"

James's eyebrows crinkled. "No."

Harry chuckled again. "Look." He held out his hand with the ring on it. Now it all made sense to James. Why didn't he remember the ring? James looked up at his dad and smiled. Harry smiled back.

After dinner that night, James wrote to Draco everything that his dad said. James knew that all three of them wanted Draco back in their family. So, James asked Draco if he could come home Christmas morning. Draco would be James's gift to Harry. As long as Draco could come. But James didn't dbout it. He couldn't wait.

The next morning when James woke up, he got Draco's reply. He would come. James was thrilled to hear the news. He wrote to his friends telling them his plan. He was so excited! His dad would be so happy! He could get the full, happy family he's always wanted! James was so proud of himself for arranging this.

When James started to smell breakfast being cooked, he ran down the steps. He knew that his father was making his favorite breakfast. He couldn't wait.

He went into the kitchen to find his father smiling down at him. "Hey, James. How did you sleep?"

"Great! Thanks for making my favorite breakfast, Daddy! I love you!" James went over to his dad and hugged him. His dad seemed a bit surprised.

"Well, you could get the orange juice out of the fridge so we'll have something to drink with your favorite breakfast."

James proceeded to get the juice out of the fridge. He got out two glasses and poured the juice into the cups. He set them at his and his dad's seats. He got out plates, silverware, and napkins and set them all up as well. By the time he finished, breakfast was ready.

As they ate, James told his dad all about his time at Hogwarts. Everything except his Christmas present's preparation. His dad told him all about work and his annoying secretary that wants to date him. He always rolls his eyes when he mentions her. Now James understands why he didn't want to date her. He still loved Draco. But he still wanted to make sure, though.

"Do you not want to date her because you're still waiting for Draco to come back?"

His dad smiled a bit. "Yeah. I still love him. I wish he could come back. You would really love him, James. I think he'd love you, too."

"Yeah. He seems loveable," James said, not raising suspicion.

His dad laughed. "He definately is. You just have to get to know him to even know that side of him, though. When he wasn't around his friends, he had this hard mask on. The 'Malfoy mask' he would call it." Harry laughed again at the memory.

James smiled. He knew that he was making a good choice here.

The next day found Harry and James decorating their Christmas tree. Harry showed James the ornaments he bought when James was born. He also showed James the ones Draco got him. James was happy to put them on the tree, knowing that Draco would be happy seeing them.

After that, they started to make Christmas cookies. It turned into a war and they only made about a dozen cookies when the recipe called for two. They wrapped their gifts for everyone. James smiled as he realized that he didn't need wrapping paper for his gift. Following the long, work-filled, jolly day, Harry and James fell asleep in no time.

Christmas Eve was at the Burrow this year. They gathered on Christmas Eve because not everyone could make it on Christmas or Boxing Day. Harry and James were greeted with tons of redheads and a scarce amount of brunettes. James was excited as ever to tell Rosie and Hugo all about his finished plan. But Rosie beat him to it when the trio sat in her room.

"So, how'd it go with your dad?" she asked with a smile.

James sighed. He was going to drag this on to make them anxious. "Well... He still has the ring that Draco gave him when they wed..."

Rosie and Hugo raised their eyebrows to signal him to continue. James sighed and rubbed the back of his messy head of hair. "I don't know how to say it..."

"Just tell us a yes, he still loves him, or no, he doesn't anymore!" Hugo exclaimed. James raised an eyebrow at his tone. Hugo blushed a bit. James chuckled.

"All right, he said that he still loves Draco and would love a family with him again," James said, failing to keep the wide grin from spreading across his face. Both Hugo and Rosie jumped up and hugged him. James was so elated to finally have a whole happy family to himself. He was especially happy for his father, who deserves this most of all.

Dinner was amazing, as always. James got so many things from the multiple Weasleys that he couldn't even keep track. Rosie got him a book about Salazar Slytherin and Hugo got him a book with many famous Quidditch stars in it. Mrs. Weasley got him a hand-knitted green sweater with a silver 'J' in the middle. He was happy that she accepted him being a Slytherin. He had to admit he was a tad worried.

After Harry and James said their goodbyes, they flooed home and laid down on the couch, exhausted. Eventually, they had to get up to put their gifts away and get ready for opening more presents in the morning. James was a bit nervous about his present. What if his dad woke up before him and Draco came before James could get up? No, that couldn't happen. James set his alarm clock to 6:00 am, just to be certain that his dad wouldn't be up. He had told Draco to come at 6:15. He knew his dad wouldn't wake up until at least 7. That man loved his sleep.

When James woke up, he put his slippers and robe on and went to the bathroom. He hoped his dad wouldn't wake up. But, knowing him, he'd sleep until Doomsday. James crept down the stairs to await Draco's arrival. He noticed his father was still asleep. Thank Salazar. If this wasn't planned correctly, James would be in a very awkward situation. So far, so good.

At exactly 6:15, James heard the soft crack of Draco's Apparation. He hoped his father wouldn't rush in to see who came. James prayed that his dad wouldn't have woken up at all.

James looked at Draco and saw, again, what his dad saw in him. He was so good-looking, he thought that there was no one as handsome as he. He smiled and ran into Draco's waiting arms. He felt Draco's shoulders start to shake and a wetness on his head.

When Draco finally let go, he knelt down to his son's height and put his hand on James's shoulder. His eyes were a bit red from the crying.

"You know, I'm so proud of you, son. Even though we just met in person today, I feel that we have a great connection forming. I love you so much," Draco said with a smile.

"I love you, too, Draco," James said with a sniffle. He wrapped his arms around his other father until he glanced at the clock. It read 6:47. By the time him and Draco were done, James would be just in time for waking Harry up. He quickly let go of his father and grabbed his hand to start to get ready. They quietly rushed into the living room where the Christmas tree was. He saw Draco look at it with awe. He walked over to it with him to look at the tree with him. He pointed out the newer ones and the ones that he got. Draco pointed out some that he bought all of those years ago. James told Draco what he would do and say and told Draco to make the best impression. Draco smiled. At exactly 7:00, James gave Draco a thumbs-up and ran into Harry's room. He flung the door open screaming, "IT'S CHRISTMAS, DAD! WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

When his dad grumbled something unintelligent from under the covers, James jumped onto the bed repeating, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

With a final, "Alright..." Harry finally managed to get out of bed. James was thrilled. "I have to give you my present first, Daddy, just you wait and see! You'll love it, trust me!"

He grabbed his dad's hand and tried to go a bit slower to let Draco know he was coming, but he couldn't wait to see his father's reaction. He knew that he would be proud.

James finally slowed to a walk and said, "Merry Christmas, Dad," as he walked into the doorway, Draco standing there with a breath-taking smile. Harry stood there staring with his mouth wide open. He even pinched himself.

"Harry..." was all Draco said.

And that was all that he needed to say. Harry ran over to him and pulled him into a fierce embrace. He was crying tears of joy. "Oh, Draco. I thought I lost you. I thought you died. I've been so worried about you. Draco, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Harry. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never leave again. That is, if you let me stay," Draco whispered with hope.

Harry pulled back from the embrace, his arms still around Draco's shoulders. "Of course I will, Draco." Harry smiled and then kissed Draco. James said a muffled, "ew.." and giggled a bit. They both pulled away smiling. Harry reluctantly walked away from Draco and knelt in front of his son.

"James, I could never thank you enough. How did you manage to find him?" Harry looked up at Draco with the biggest smile James has ever seen.

James grinned. "I'll keep that to myself. It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Maybe. But for now, Merry Christmas." James smiled.

"Thank you, James." Harry said, pulling his son into an embrace.

And that was the moment that James knew healed his father for ever. He did it with the reunion of true love.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry about any shite quality, but I finished this fic after New Year's and didn't post it until now, so meh, whatevs.

-HarrehPottah196


End file.
